Touch
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: Just a few chapters on the importance of touch and the impact the smallest or hardest touch can have on our team!
1. Chapter 1

Touch

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

_Just a little thought that popped into my head one night as my husband knew I needed some comfort after a difficult day, but realized that I also needed some space. As we laid in bed going to sleep, he just reached over and laid his arm on mine and went to sleep. I then realized that a simple touch can have a profound meaning. I will explore the different aspects of touch NCIS characters share with each other that speak louder than any dialogue could._

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had closed his heart off after the death of his wife and daughter. He had taken on three more attempts at marriage and trying to force physical bonds with women, hoping to alleviate the void still in his heart. But the pain and void was still there, even after an intense lovemaking session with one of the ex-wives. He knew that no physical touch could ever make him feel alive, whole again. Or at least he believed that until that fateful day 10 years ago when he met the agency's newest forensic specialist, Abigail Scuito.

She had a gift, a gift of love, that she displayed not only verbally but physically. In fact he was caught off guard as he walked into her lab after an extremely difficult case. No one knew of his past life or his loss, but Abby could sense something was deeply troubling her boss. Over the past 2 months they have been working together, she had noticed he was becoming more and more relaxed around her. She knew that she could be intimidating with the black and the choice of accessories, but it never seemed to put Gibbs off. It wasn't as if she had planned on hugging him, but when he was in her lab as the critical piece of evidence came back that solved the case, she couldn't help but turn to him. " We did it Gibbs, we caught the bastard that killed the Captain's daughter!" Abby instantly turned to face Gibbs and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

Gibbs was excited about the evidence, but he was caught off guard at the response from Abby. She would never know the reason that he had started to come into her lab more often was because she reminded her of his Kelly in some of her mannerisms. Her naivety of the cruel world sometimes, her infectious smile and laugh and her true belief it the good of all men sparked memories of Kelly. He would have hoped that she would have developed many of the same qualities. But it was when he felt her wrap her arms around him that he froze.

Abby sensed the coldness from Gibbs. She instantly went to remove her arms from him when she felt him pull her close, and lay his head on the top of her head. She was startled and didn't want to break the connection, so she leaned her head down and just stood there.

Gibbs initial shock had worn off as soon as he felt her start to withdraw. This simple act of love and trust had shook him to the core. He felt a warmth start to grow, one that he thought he would never feel again. As he knew she was taking his lack of response as rejection, he pulled her tight against him and laid his chin on the top of her head, just as he had done many times before when Kelly would climb on the couch and scoot up against him. Who would have thought that one touch would affect so deeply. He relaxed into the embrace and simply kissed her on the head. "Good job, Abby." He spoke softly into her hair, knowing that just as if this was Kelly, the girl in his arms would love some confirmation of a job well done. He knew then that his life would never be the same, just from this one simple touch.

TBC….

UP NEXT? Guess which touch?


	2. Chapter 2

Touch

CH2.

A brush of…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_**Thanks to all who have read and a big shout out to all who left a review! This type of writing in straying from my usual type again…so I hope I do it justice. **_

_**Sorry this is so long, couldn't break it up!**_

Gibbs simply brushed his hand over the raised embroidery on the item in his hand. It was amazing that even his hands, as callused as they had become from all of the woodworking, could gently brush the pink lettering and feel the different texture. It read, Daddy's Little Girl, in bright pink. Gibbs slid to the boxes in the floor and thought back to the times of excitement with his family. He smiled as he remembered the anticipation of waiting…..waiting for the longest two minutes in his life. Waiting to see if the test had one line or two, and then the waiting for the doctor to say that mother and daughter are both okay after a long delivery. He remembered the way the a simple brush of his hand over Kelly's back would soothe her as she cried. A simple brush of his hand over her to let her know that he was in her corner, and that he would never leave her. It was then that he realized how many of the same techniques he used to soothe Kelly he used on Ziva and Abby.

_Gibbs quickly recalled the time after Ari had shot Kate. His protective instincts went into overdrive, he had lost Kate and he would not lose Abby. After it was apparent that he was trying to hurt the females in his life, he knew that Ari knew about Shannon and Kelly. He knew that he would go to Hell and back to prevent from anyone else getting hurt, but it was when he was walking back from getting coffee and the bullet whizzed past him and into Abby's lab. It was the yell he heard from inside that made him drop his coffee and run…run to check on someone who had evoked feelings he thought were long dead…someone he saw as his….his family….his daughter. Pure, unadulterated fear pulsed through Gibbs veins as he ran into the building and into Abby's lab, it wasn't until he saw that she was ok, shaken but ok, that he finally took a breath. After he had sent Tony to check out the park, he saw Abby, knees drawn to her chest, shaking and scared. Gibbs sat beside her and looked at her, the fear of losing another daughter finally unclenching his heart as he started to pick the glass out of her hair._

_Abby looked into the face of the man she felt the most secure around and finally spoke aloud what she had been thinking since the shot had busted through her lab. "He's after me now isn't he?" She looked into his steel blue eyes, searching for answers and comfort._

_Gibbs instantly pulled her to his side, tightly tucking her under his shoulder as he knew that now she needed reassurance and comfort. " I will keep you safe Abby." He spoke into her head as he brushed his lips across her head, and squeezed her firmly to him. He knew that both of them needed the security of touch, touch to reaffirm life and touch to connect them in a permanent bond. "I promise." _

As Gibbs smiled at that memory, he realized just how much he loved to bestow these little butterfly kisses upon Abby. He never imagined them in any context but that of a paternal show of love and affection. He just laughed aloud as his mind starting flashing some of the times he….

_During the time that Abby had a stalker and she was scared to leave the elevator, he didn't attempt to force her to leave or to make her feel like she was overreacting, instead he just went in to talk to his daughter, heart to heart. After listening to her nervous ramble about statistics of dying in an elevator, and looking over her newly acquired arsenal of personal defense items, he did what would have done if this was Kelly. He said with certainty, "No one is going to hurt you Abby."_

_Abby just played with the weapons in her hand, wanting desperately to believe that, but the lingering doubt still present as she chewed on her lower lip. "You're just saying that to make me feel better." She spoke with an uncertainty. She wanted to believe him, she knew he would never lie to her. She felt that father-daughter connection and cherished it deeply, but the doubt was still there._

_Gibbs could see in her eyes the fear and doubt still there. "Did it?"_

_Abby now looked at him, searching his face for the assurance she needed. "Yeah, can you say it again?"_

_Gibbs just simply repeated, "No one is going to hurt you, Abs." He could see her nodding her head up and down as she tried to tell herself he was right, but he knew she was still afraid. He just let what comes natural take over and he pulled her tight to him, tucked her head under his chin and brushed his lips across her head. Pressing slightly just enough for her to feel his connection and love, hoping it would seep into her head and push the fear away, he wanted her to know he would not let anything ever happen to her. A simple brush of his lips conveyed the deep connection and love he felt for his surrogate daughter._

_The many times after that, the way she would turn her cheek to him, for a simple kiss. A kiss, not as a romantic gesture, but one of appreciation for a job well done. Just as he would kiss Kelly on the cheek for a good grade, or for doing something extra special, he did it to Abby. He knew that Abby loved these simple brushes of his lip across her cheek as an 'atta girl. She basked in his praise just like any daughter would._

But it wasn't always a brush of a kiss that was needed. Sometimes just a brush of his hand spoke volumes. He thought of how much the simple brush of his thumb down Abby's face, the sign for my girl, made her smile. That simple touch let her know that she was his child, his daughter in every way but blood. But as long as he has known Abby, he can't help but flash back to times when he comforted his newest daughter. He started thinking of how just the simple brush of his hand could break the tough Mossad exterior.

_It was in the privacy of his hospital room where Gibbs was recovering from the explosion that he saw just how truly tough Ziva was. After he regained his memories and she spoke of her killing her brother, he saw the fear in her eyes, fear that she was losing the most important man in her life. He saw deep in her eyes the needs of any child, to be held and comforted. So as she started to cry he stopped just being her boss, and started filling that huge void in her life. The void left by the actions of her biological father was grand, but Gibbs decided then that he would do everything in his power to fill it. He pulled Ziva into his arms and did what came natural. He remembered many nights of trying to comfort Kelly when she was upset and it was then that he started to gently murmur into Ziva's hair soothing words. He firmly held her to his heart, wanting her to pull strength from him, and started slightly rocking side to side. The gently brushing of his hand up and down her hair, signaling her to go ahead and release the pain and the firmness of his grip telling her he wouldn't let her do this alone. _

Gibbs shook his head and looked at his hands, never truly understanding just how powerful these two hands were. He started to remember back to the painful decision of making Ziva choose which family she truly belonged to, the fear that gripped his heart as he realized that her own biological father had sent her on a suicide mission. He thought back to his profound shock when he looked through his sniper rifle in an attempt to zero in of Saleem's head, only to see the disheveled face of one of his daughters. He did not think he could reach her side fast enough. The phrase, "Let's go home", had never been so true before. He thought back….

_Upon in an attempt to return to her family, Ziva had to confront the one man who could hurt her or help her the most. Gibbs. As she listened to him accuse her of lying and betraying him, she felt as if an icicle had been stabbed through her heart. She had to get him to see what she saw. "When I pulled that trigger to protect you….I was not following order…." Ziva was hurt that he would even think that she was that cold. The feelings that she had held at bay for so long were now threatening to overwhelm her. "He was after all my brother…..and now he is gone….Eli is all but dead to me." Ziva continued as she wanted Gibbs to understand her feelings on her biological father. But it was the next sentence that set the record straight. "And the closest thing I have to a father…is accusing me." _

_Gibbs knew then that this was what he wanted to hear, that she now recognized that a true father is not just biological but one that cares and loves. As he reassured her that all was ok, he didn't grab her in a hug, he just simply brushed his hand over hers as he walked by. He wanted her to know that he was in her corner, he was there for her, but they were not done yet. It was a week later as they were sitting across from each other in an interrogation room that he knew he needed to let her know her place. AS she struggled to keep the past buried, he gently brushed his hands over her tightly clasped knuckles. Silently letting her know that she needed to continue, but also that he was there for her. _

_Ziva realized as she finished her story, just how deep she had hurt her new family. She looked deep into Gibbs' eyes and saw the true depth of his love for her. " I ….am….sorry…Gibbs." She expected a sharp retort, or a gentle head slap, but what happened next she never saw coming._

_Gibbs realizing that Ziva needed to verbally hear how he felt, simply stood up, and walked over to her. He softly whispered, " Welcome home, my daughter" and gently brushed his lips across her head. Such a tender touch, conveyed the depth of his love._

Gibbs leaned his head back against the wall as he realized just how large his family had become. That was one of the main reasons he was in here doing what he was doing. He stood up, knees cracking, as he walked back to the box and gently placed the pink and white embroidered bib in with the rest of Kelly's baby items. Looking at the phrase, Daddy's little girl, he realized that he now had three little girls, and it was time that he let them know that this was their home also. As he closed up that box and put in on the top shelf of the closet, he turned around to survey his handiwork. Three handcarved letters adorned the wall, a K in more delicate scroll, an A with a more flamboyant scroll and a Z with a more simplified scroll. Each initial laying claim on part of the room as their own, each daughter now had a place to call home and it all started with a simple touch.

TBC

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Next up….. a not so gentle touch?


	3. Chapter 3

Touch

Ch 3

_**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming!**_

**Sorry **f**or the delays in updating, school and kids are becoming busy!**

As Gibbs was in the adjacent room from the one he had just finished for the girls, he was moving two twin beds along opposite walls and opening the curtains for the first time in years. As he looked at his handiwork he sat on one of the beds and started thinking the purpose of this room.

_I was hard to believe that it had been almost 12 yrs since he had literally ran into Anthony Dinozzo, All-star Baltimore detective. Gibbs was not only impressed with his quick ability to think on his feet, but also how quick he was to interpret what Gibbs himself was thinking. As soon as he had left the police station in Baltimore he knew that there was something special about this young man, so when he was back at NCIS he requested a background search for Tony Dinozzo. He saw that there was a track record of exceptional work, but the lack of promotions and the frequent change in location signaled that there was something deeper going on with this young man. After the case was closed and Tony had quit the Baltimore P.D., he knew that Tony was shaken emotionally. Learning that your partner, the one that you entrust your life to, was dirty would be enough to shake even the most seasoned officer. Gibbs could see potential in Tony's eyes. Ever since Abby had came into his life, he was starting to realize that his heart was not dead, that there was room for others in his life and that with all of his personal experience, he had a lot to share._

_Gibbs knew that this was a little on the underhanded side, asking Tony here to NCIS, hoping to dangle this agency in front of him. As they walked down the halls, Gibbs could sense Tony was at a crossroads, and from what Gibbs had gleamed from Tony's background, he had not had a stable family structure. He was shipped off from boarding schools to military schools, made to feel more like an inconvenience than a blessing. He had listened to Tony talk about his future. They were walking down the hallway when Gibbs heard Tony utter that maybe he was done with law enforcement. Gibbs quickly wanted to change Tony's mindset, to divert him off this course he was heading and he only knew one tried and true method he had learned from his senior agent to change this course._

_SMACK!_

_Gibbs had slapped Tony on the back of the head, just as Mike Franks used to do to him. He saw Tony stop and Gibbs realized that he may have over stepped his reach._

"_Did you just smack me?" Tony asked with an air of incredulity. He could not believe that this man, virtually a stranger to him, had physically hit him. It wasn't painful, but it smarted, and it got his attention._

"_Yeah." Gibbs replied as he stared deep into Tony's eyes, looking for any signs of anger or resentment. Gibbs saw neither of those in Tony's eyes. He saw confusion and uncertainty, but no anger. Gibbs knew that what ever he said next would determine this young man's future. Gibbs raised his hand to Tony's face, watching his flinch as Tony did not know what to expect. Gibbs gently caressed and patted Tony's cheek in a sense of reassurement and said, "You don't waste good…..and you are good." Gibbs watched the astonishment of someone praising him honestly cross Tony's face. It angered Gibbs to know that Tony had such a low sense of self worth, probably due to his lack of a strong paternal presence in his life. Gibbs decided then that if Tony accepted this position at NCIS, that he would take the necessary steps to help develop this bright young man into a strong federal agent._

_Tony had developed into one of the finest agents Gibbs had ever met, of course it took many a head slaps to get him there. Even when Tony was on his death bed, dying from anthrax, Gibbs knew that the deep desire of Tony to please him, to garner his approval would pull him out of this near death illness. Gibbs walked over to Tony, totally in shock by the physical appearance of his agent. It was as he sat beside him, heard him struggle to breathe that Gibbs decided that he would not let him die. Tony had not only become his field agent, he became in every sense of the word besides genetically, his son. Gibbs leaned into Tony's face and whispered strongly. "Tony!" There was no response. "Tony, listen to me…you will not die." Gibbs willed the tears to stay out of his eyes and voice, he had to be strong._

"_So-sorry boss." Tony murmured as he felt his self fading._

_Gibbs knew he had to have Tony's full attention on him alone. Gibbs popped the top of Tony's head with just enough force to make him open his eyes and look at Gibbs. Once Gibbs saw the response he spoke with a voice of steel. "You…will…not..die….That is an order." Gibbs said as he watched Tony try to process what Gibbs had ordered him to do._

"_Go-go-got it boss." Tony sputtered weakly, fully intending to not let Gibbs down. _

_Gibbs knew this may have seemed heartless and cruel to anyone not in with their team but he knew what was best for Tony. As Gibbs stood up to walk a slow smile spread across his face as he exited the isolation chamber, the word team didn't seem appropriate anymore. What do you call someone who knows whats best for his 'kid' ? 'Dad.' That made his team not a team…..his family._

Gibbs laughed aloud at just the unbelievable number of corrections he had bestowed on his 'kids'. But, he knew that if the head slaps stopped, then they would feel neglected. It was a sign of Gibbs caring enough for them to correct them, to pull them away from dangerous diversions and focus on what was important. He had watch Anthony Dinozzo, Jr, mature from a great detective with childish tendencies to one of the best agents NCIS has ever seen. He was proud of his moments when Tony would seek out Gibbs for advice. It made Gibbs realize just how much Tony valued his 'Dads' opinion and advice. As Gibbs stood up to place the handmade wooden box, engraved with ADG, on the shelf above the head of the bed he turned and looked at the other twin bed and thought just how blessed he was to now have two sons.

**TBC**

**NEXT**: McGee's **touch.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! **


End file.
